Roommate
by Sekura
Summary: "hyuk.. sakit sekali.." Donghae sembelit. Nggak bisa BAB. Eunhyuk khawatir, Sungmin cemburu. Rating antara T sama M. Please read and review,,,


"Hei Donghae.." Sungmin menyeruput lemon tea nya untuk kesekian kalinya

"Apa?" Donghae menyahut sambil masih menatap majalah yadong yang ada di tangannya. Tatapannya datar saja.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa kau melakukan hal itu." Namja itu mengambil cracker asin favoritnya dan mengunyahnya dengan keras, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae

"Hnnnggh.. Ini? Aku sudah bosan sih kalau melakukannya dengan cara biasa, hnggh..." Donghae balas menatap Sungmin dan mengangkat bahunya, lalu kembali menekuni majalahnya.

"Yah, hanya orang kurang kerjaan yang bisa bisanya BUANG AIR BESAR DENGAN CARA JONGKOK DI ATAS KURSI DAN TIDAK MEMBUKA CELANANYA SAMBIL MEMBACA MAJALH PORNO!" Sungmin menatap tajam Donghae yang kelihatan santai saja.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, minggu ini Sungmin berencana akan menonton DVD yang sudah ia rental. Perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya butuh dua minggu karena antriannya cukup panjang. Dan hanya hari ini dia punya waktu luang. Selama seminggu ini, dia selalu menunggu nunggu hari Minggu untuk melakukan hal yang dia inginkan, tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu.

Tapi kini, dia diganggu oleh orang yang sedang buang air besar dengan suara kentut yang mengganggu!

"Hei Sungmin. Memangnya ini mengganggumu? Hanya jangan hiraukan aku dan tonton kembali DVD mu, apa susahnya?" Donghae mulai ikut kesal.

"Apa susahnya?! Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Apa susahnya pergi ke kamar mandi dan buang air di sana?"

"Itu terlalu membosankan! Sudah kubilang hari ini sepertinya aku mengalami sembelit, jadi aku bosan kalau hanya duduk di kloset sambil memandangi langit langit menunggu kotoran yang tidak kunjung keluar dari pantatku." Suara kentut yang keras terdengar lagi di ruangan itu.

Sungmin mendecak kesal, dia ingin mengatakan bahwa Donghae bisa saja ikut membawa majalahnya ke kamar mandi, tapi dia urungkan karena jawaban namja itu pasti tidak masuk akal lagi, seperti sebelumnya.

"Oke, lalu kenapa kau tidak melepas celanamu Hae?" Sungmin mengambil lagi satu cracker dari toples yang ada di atas meja.

"Sekarang sedang musim dingin, dan pemanas ruangan kita sedang diperbaiki, jadi karena kedinginan, aku tidak mau melepas celanaku. Kenapa? … Kau… ingin aku melepas celanaku Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Donghae agak kaget.

"Enak saja! Biarpun aku menyukai pria, aku tidak akan pernah mau memainkan milikmu." Ekspresi Sungmin kelihatan jijik. "Tapi aku tidak akan keberatan kalau memainkan milik Eunhyuk.."

"Biar saja kau bermimpi, tapi sudah jelas kalau Eunhyuk hanya melihatku seorang. Hahaha.. *duuut* (Donghae kentut lagi) Ah.. sedikit lega.." Donghae menggoyangkan pantatnya, supaya kotorannya cepat keluar lagi.

"Kau itu menjijikan sekali, sungguh sayang Eunhyuk menyukai orang sepertimu. Suara kentutmu memang menjijikan, tapi baunya lumayan juga.." Sungmin menghirup udara yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kau lebih .. nggghh.. menjijikan…" Donghae terengah engah, berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Kau tau kan aku menyukai segala yang berhubungan dengan pantat pria. Walaupun itu sesuatu seperti kentut atau kotoran, menurutku itu sexy. Hole yang berkedut dan melonggar berusaha mengeluarkan apa yang telah ditahannya selama ini itu imut sekali.." Sungmin mengelap liurnya yang hampir menetes.

"Jangan jangan kau memiliki fetish terhadap kotoran?" Donghae meremas remas perutnya yang sakit.

"Yah, mungkin juga sih. Tapi aku hanya suka melihat saja, tidak sampai tahap memegang dan memakannya, menjijikan dan bisa membuatku sakit." Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"Kalau kau mempunyai hobi seperti itu, aku sudah pindah ke tempat lain dan tidak mau bertemu lagi denganmu karena jijik.

"Tenang saja, aku juga akan bunuh diri kalau sampai aku jadi seperti itu –"

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan seseorangpun masuk kedalam. Ternyata itu Eunhyuk yang baru selesai jogging, terlihat ceria dan segar seperti biasanya. Tetapi tiba tiba tatapannya mengarah kepada Donghae yang sedang mengejan dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

"Hae.. Kau.. sedang apa?" Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Perutku sakit Hyung.. haah.. haa.." Donghae mengelus pantatnya dan mengelap sedikit keringat di dahinya.

"Kau terlihat kesusahan Hae.." Eunhyuk mulai kasihan pada Donghae

"Hei Eunhyuk! Jangan kasihan padanya! Dia ini telah merusak minggu ku yang damai, kau tahu?!" Sungmin menyerukan kekesalannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Tapi Hyung, Donghae sedang sakit perut, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya kesakitan terus seperti ini."

"Hyuk.." Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk.

"Huh. Ternyata kau tetap saja peduli pada Donghae. Aku tidak bisa membuat kau yang sudah suka padanya mendengarkanku."

"Bukan begitu Sungmin –ah.. a - aku juga mendengarkanmu, tapi sekarang – "

"Sudah, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk suka padaku lagi. Hatimu itu milikmu, terserah kau mau mencintai siapa." Sungmin tersenyum kepada Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin-ah… "

"Sekarang lebih baik kita bantu Donghae buang air, supaya aku bisa cepat menonton DVD yang sudah aku pinjam." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke tempat Dongahe sedang berjongkok.

"Baik!" Eunhyuk mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Donghae lagi, yang selama beberapa saat lalu lupa dirinya sedang sembelit. "Hae, kenapa kau sembelit?"

"Huh? Kemarin aku makan banyak dan tidak sempat makan buah, setelah pesta kemarin aku tidak minum air putih. Hei Sungmin, kau sering mengalami hal macam ini kan? Kau kan jarang minum. Katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan." Donghae meminta saran Sungmin

"Gwaenchanha.. kau cuma seperti ini sih gampang saja. Kau cuma perlu dorong lebih kuat lagi dan keluarlah kotoranmu. Biasanya kalau sudah tidak buang air besar dua hari aku pakai m*crolax."

"M*crolax?" Tanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbarengan. Sebetulnya mereka pernah mendengarnya, tapi tidak tahu fungsi obat itu.

"Itu obat pencahar pabo! Bentuknya seperti tablet panjang dengan lubang kecil di ujungnya. Kau cukup memasukkannya di hole mu dan cairan dari tablet itu cukup kau keluarkan di dalam sana. Tunggu sekitar 15 menit, dan kau akan merasa ingin buang air besar. Kau cukup duduk di toilet dan buang air seperti biasa, kotoranmu akan keluar dengan mudah." Jelas Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Kau seperti sedang promosi saja Hyung.." Eunhyuk mengomentari Sungmin.

"Kalau obat itu seperti yang kau bilang, cepat berikan aku satu." Sahut Donghae yang masih berkutat dengan rasa mulasnya.

"Sepertinya yang terakhir baru kugunakan kemarin. Maaf Hyung, sepertinya kau harus berjuang sendiri." Sungmin menepuk pundak Donghae.

"Apa boleh buat, ayo kita berjuang bersama Hae!" Eunhyuk menyemangati Donghae.

"Baiklah.."

Donghae mulai mengejan kembali, memaksa kotorannya untuk keluar. Kentut berkali kali terdengar, dan baunya memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Donghae merasakan ada sesuatu yang turun di bawah perutnya, sedang keluar menuju hole yang terbuka. Donghae mengeratkan cengkeramannya di tangan Eunhyuk dan tangan satunya berpegang erat pada sandaran kursi.

"Sudah sampai mana?" Tanya Sungmin

"Ini.. mulai.. keluar arrrgghh!"

"Oh baguslah. Kalau sudah sampai di sini, kau tidak boleh berhenti mengejan dan tetap jaga agar hole mu tetap membuka."

"Tapi.. ini keras.. hnnh.."

Eunhyuk meraba pantat Donghae dan merasakan sesuatu yang keras sedang bergerak. Dia tahu rasanya pasti sakit, jadi dia mengelus pantat Donghae yang sedang bergetar karena terus mengejan.

"Terimakasih.. hnn.. Hyuk.. eungghh.."

Eunhyuk tersenyum kepada Donghae.

"Yah, itu bagus untuk membuatnya rileks, jadi aku akan melakukan ini." Sungmin berjalan ke belakang Donghae dan menekan perut Donghae dengan keras dengan kedua tangannya.

"Arrrgghh!" Donghae merasakan kotorannya keluar lagi melewati holenya dan yang masih di dalam segera mendesak desak ingin keluar.

"Shit! Apa yang kau lakukan Sungmin-ah!" Donghae berteriak kepada Sungmin yang sekarang sedang menaik turunkan pinggul Donghae. Membuatnya semakin mulas.

"Memberikan rangsangan pada usus besar mu, dan aku juga akan merangsang otot anusmu."

"HAH? Tapi, yang mau kau lakukan itu – " Ucapan Donghae terhenti karena Sungmin telah menggenggam kedua belah pantat Sungmin dan menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan, kemudian menyodok hole Donghae dengan jarinya dengan cepat.

"Ahhhhh!" Kotoran Donghae yang keras dan besar segera mendesak keluar dan muncul di lubang pantatnya.

"Yaa.. akan lebih mudah kalau kau melepas celanamu, dan Eunhyuk bisa memasuk-keluarkan jarinya di holemu."

Eunhyuk meraba raba hole Donghae, dan merasakan sesuatu yang keras di sana. Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Ini yang terbesar Sungmin-ah!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Bagus. Sepertinya ini yang terakhir." Sungmin melirik ke celana Donghae yang kelihatan penuh. "Harusnya sebelum kau memutuskan untuk buang air dengan cara aneh seperti ini, kenakanlah diaper terlebih dahulu."

Sungmin menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk memijat mijat daerah sekitar hole Donghae, sementara dia menekan nekan perut di bawah pusar Donghae. Donghae terus mengejan, kedua tangannya menggenggam sandaran kursi dengan erat, dia terus mendesah merasakan sensasi di hole nya dan tekanan di perutnya. Akhirnya, 'sesuatu' yang terakhir itu berhasil keluar seutuhnya.

"Haah.. haah.. Hyuk.. gamsa hamnida.."

"Ya Hae," Eunhyuk tersenyum

"Tidak bisa kupercaya! Kau tidak berterimakasih padaku?!" Sungmin histeris

"Yah, terimakasih."

"Yah, sudahlah. Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan. Lebih baik kau bersihkan dulu di toilet."

Donghae berjalan dibantu Eunhyuk. Jelas saja Donghae susah jalan, selain karena pantatnya masih sakit, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di antara pantatnya. Itu jelas sangat mengganggu.

Setengah jam setelah Donghae dan Eunhyuk masuk ke toilet, mereka belum keluar juga. Akhirnya karena penasaran, Sungmin berjalan ke depan pintu toilet, dan mendengar suara desahan. Ternyata mereka sedang melakukan itu. Sungmin bersandar di dinding, mencoba meredakan rasa sakit di dadanya.


End file.
